charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Mye
Mye Rosenthal Ducayne, or Mina as she was known in life, is a zombie and a witch. She is a zombie in the most traditional sense; she does not crave the flesh of the living (though she'll have a bite if thats what the guys are having!) and she is kept alive by magic that runs through her blood. On top of that, she also inherited some demonic traits from her former master when he botched an attempt to possess her brother. Mye in CTV Mye first appeared in CTV when she was being helped out by Tony.http://www.drunkduck.com/Charby_the_Vampirate/4782294/ Events had been implied to transpire before, and they were looking at the wreckage of Mye's former home and magic booth. It is learned in a dream sequence later on that on this day, Mye had been heckled and then attacked by a group of thuggish boys who pushed her refrigerator-box stand over on top of her, and sent her scrambling off in a panic. She left her possessions behind to try and shake off the boys, and ran into Kellwood's downtown, where she ran headlong into Tony as she rounded the corner of a building. Tony was knocked flat on his back, but first impressions made him more than happy to help her with her boy troubles, and he scared them off by transforming into a giant dog. Mye and Tony returned to her ruined booth, and Mye realised in a panic that her greatest possession, a magic wand, was missing from the scattered magic miscellanea. Tony promised her he would find her wand using his ability to enter the minds of sleepers, and offered her a place to stay at the cabin. Upon meeting her, Zeno was instantly infatuated as well, and spent a good deal of time trying to get her attention. It was later revealed that Mye was oblivious to Zeno's affections for so long because she thought he was a girl! Mye spent a similar amount of time trying to get the attention of her dream guy Victor, who found her crush on him a little more than awkward. Charby finally convinced Mye that she should give Zeno a chance (he'd had more than enough of Zeno getting jealous whenever someone got close to her!) she admitted that she liked him but had feelings for Vic that she didn't want to get in the way of their relationship. Finally she gave in and asked Zeno out, but was a little nervous of his apparently deep attachment to her and took a bit of time to warm up to the whole "boyfriend" thing. Mye and Bunny or "Mye how you've changed" Arc Start During this time however, Menu started getting it into his head that after a number of failed attempts at relationships, Mye hadn't died in his presence yet so she must be his chance at having a girlfriend finally. Also, he just found it kind of attractive when the meek and friendly Mye burst out yelling at him for picking on her about the food shortage in the house. In an attempt to impress her and hopefully steal her away from Zeno (werewolves rarely get the concept of ownership unless it's something that's theirs already!) he shaved his fur off, prompting an exasperated Mye to convert a potion she was working on into a hair regrowth potion. A delighted Menu roughly clapped her on the back and sent her flying into the cauldron, making the soaked Mye's hair grow wildly out of control. Too tangled to move, she asked Menu to grab a bottle marked "currant" to reverse the effects. He grabbed instead "crescent" (a moon potion concocted under the crescent moon that has various purposes) and when she doused herself with the potion it reacted with the layers of enchantment already on her and transformed her into a bizarre bunny-eared demon of sorts. Menu was delighted, Mye was understandably not! She immediately went out to find the herbs that were necessary for her to make an antidote potion, and while she was out in the woods she was spotted by Zerlocke who ALSO fell madly in love with her. He came on a little strong and it frightened Mye away, who found out that even though she was too uncoordinated to fly with her weird wings, she had some awesome ninja-leaping skills now. When Mye finally used the antidote, it turned her hair white but otherwise worked...that is, until she sneezed, and she was back to square one. Menu kept tormenting Mye by making her sneeze whenever he got the chance. Zerlocke arrived at the cabin to meet with Charby and did not recognize Mye as Bunny, but when Menu threw a handful of pepper in her face she transformed and suddenly Zerlocke took notice that Mye was in the room (but conveniently did not notice her ripped clothes that look suspiciously like those the "diminutive female" was wearing!) and tried again to woo her dramatically, which earned him a punch in the face...a really strong one because it knocked loose a fang! The Breakup Arc Start Shortly after that, disaster struck. Charby had been given the Staff of Oswego and turned to his good side while the Petruccis were there, but after they left he went back to his normal form. Menu was curious and by mistake, made Charby transform again, this time it was his bad side. Concerned, Mye came out to the living room to find out why Charby was yelling. The bloodied Charby decided that Mye was going to be his wench of the evening, and proceeded to run her down. Thankfully, Hexavier was there to prevent an incident between Charby and Zeno, and the subdued psycho-vampirate was chained to the wall in the basement. Mye was still trying to figure out a cure and insisted that as long as Charby was tied up he couldn't do any harm. However she started to find his taunting annoying, and when she started to complain back about how it's annoying that everyone waited until she was dating to be interested in her, Charby hypnotized her to come closer to the wall. He kicked dust in her face, causing her to sneeze, and then freed himself of the shackles (proving that he could have done it any time, and was just playing with her) he tried to assault her again, and when she protested he launched into an angsty rant about women, and in the middle of kissing her he changed back to normal...right as the rest of the gang showed up to help! Awkwardness ensued, with everyone assuming the worst about what had just happened, especially Zeno. Thinking that she was better off, Zeno broke it off with her and went off on his own into the woods without telling anyone. Mye assumed he was locked up in his room and refusing to speak with anyone. She was also convinced that Zeno had hidden all of her antidote potions out of anger, when in reality Menu buried them to keep Mye in Bunny-form. Big night 1 or "Mye and the Orycalopes" Arc Start Trapped in this body in the meantime, while Mye was out gathering the ingredients for the potion she was kidnapped by the Petrucci twins, who give her to Zerlocke as a gift. Zerlocke was delighted and then a bit horrified by the idea, though their hearts were in the right place he cared too much for her than to use her like a slave. So he set her free, and asked her what her name was for the first time. In a panic she spat out "Bunny!" as the first thought that passed her mind. Zerlocke started getting emotional again, and in another wave of panic and guilt, she gave the kicked puppy a small kiss on the cheek to stop his crying. He got the entirely wrong idea, and Mye smacked him down again and left in a huff. Later on she started to realize that maybe kissing him didn't help, but the thoght was cut short when Anthony walloped her on the head and brought her before the Orycalopes, who unanimously voted her the new queen. When Rodericke decided to launch an attack, Mye escaped and was rescued by Zerlocke...who once again blew his chances with her by faking dying. The portal Arc Start Mye had had enough of this all, so she decided the best answer was to go to a magic store deep in the woods and update her spell library. On the way out of the store, she used a spell to turn her hair back to black...and a certain Elite took notice! Once again, Mye was face to face with Zerlocke, and this time he was asking her to help him construct a portable portal, and he needed an accomplished magician to bolster the spell. Mye agreed and then got a horrifying glimpse into the depth of Zerlocke's obsession through conversations with his younger sisters Rosemary and Claire, for which she strangely felt guilty about. She finished the portal to Zerlocke's specifications, in the meantime Zerlocke began to become suspicious of Mye and Bunny's relationship, starting to suspect that if they weren't just related maybe she could be a shapeshifter, because something about this 324 year old witch girl seemed oddly familiar... thankfully that train of thought was cut short by Rosemary. Big night 2, or " The Turnabout" Arc Start After the portal's completion, Mye snuck out of the house and tried to go home, but a passing parade of pixies caused her to sneeze on pixie dust. Panicked that Zerlocke would recognize her clothes, she changed her outfit into something rather unflattering. Just in time though, because Zerlocke was indeed skulking about, carving her name in trees when he heard a sneeze and came over just in time to see her struggling with the collar of her turtle-necked ninja gogo dancer outfit. Zerlocke once again blew it by moving too fast and mentioning children to her (Mye, though she looks like one, is not fond of children!) and she ran off in a panic. She accidentally left her book and hat behind, but in a lapse of better judgment she turned herself back to her smaller body, not thinking about the fact that even if Zerlocke wouldn't hit on her, he'd see the floppy ill-fitting outfit she was dragging around in was the same that "Bunny" was wearing. As luck would have it though, Kavonn had seen her gathering the spell and casting it on herself, and offered some help (as well as hitting on her) and changed her outfit several times before settling on the first choice, a cute magical elfy outfit. Kavonn escorted her home from there, and when they arrived at the house Mye was greeted by the sight of her ex-boyfriend kissing a pretty fairy girl on the couch. Humiliated and distressed, Mye ran back into the forest crying. She sneezed again, and shortly encountered Victor, who was at first smitten with the strange demon girl but then realizes her identity and asked her why she was still trying to seduce him when she has a boyfriend. He found out this was the wrong thing to say, as it caused her to throw herself against hims sobbing. Vic was conflicted 'cuz it kinda turned him on...so after much internal debate, he decided to comfort her with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. It changed her back, causing much awkwardness for both of them. Vic, in a lapse of chivalry, made a hasty retreat from Mye and left her alone once again since she had no intentions of going home at the moment. She ran into Anthony again, and since he did not recognize her at first she caused herself to sneeze on purpose. Anthony left her alone again, and Mye met the hunters Glen and Mort, who tried to abduct her for nefarious purposes...that is, until Blaine caught them red-handed and reprimanded them. Instead of killing her himself like she thought he would, he let her go, stating that bunny demons (as he sees Orycalopes) are generally harmless. So on her merry (or mopey!) way again, Mye was attacked by a giant blue wolf-demon. She was rescued, and the wolf-demon slain, by a pack of Welves. After briefly resting with the Welf pack, Mye decided to part ways and finally return home. As her luck would have it though, she was captured by vampires and used for bait by Rodericke to enslave Zerlocke for his own purposes. Elsewhere, Zeno became worried and Charby, who was still trying to cope with the loss of Vicky, decided to go on a revenge quest to kill Quixoto and rescue Mye, though not in that order. Zeno found Mye at the same time Zerlocke did, but Zerlocke was incapacitated by Rodericke's magic weapons, and failed to get to her in time, but instead witnessed her change back to her real body after being kissed by her boyfriend. Zerlocke was distressed at first but returned to tell her that he would love her no matter what, much to Mye's disappointment! The Death of Mye Arc Start Zeno did not appreciate this either. One day he found Zerlocke, in his chibi body, trying to put the moves on Mye and attacked Zerlocke with his scythe. A distraught Mye accidentally transformed and in a mistake of intent, also accidentally transported herself between Zerlocke and the scythe's blade, impaling her against the vampire but absorbing enough of the blade's attack to keep it from killing Zerlocke. Horrified by what happened, Zerlocke went into his beast form and flew off. Zeno froze up, refusing to accept her death...until a rather disturbingly nonchalant Hexavier arrived on the scene and demanded that Zeno help carry her downstairs to his lab. He sent him off, and proceeded to resurrect his sister. Meanwhile, Mye spent some time in purgatory giving the death specter Vidor something to chase. she pleaded with him, saying she had "unfinished business" she had to attend to, and Vidor relented, giving her ONE chance to finish that business. Mye chose to show up to the devastated Zerlocke in her ghost form, and he pleaded with her to stay with him. Mye wanted to tell him something, but she didn't spit it out in time, for her brother FINALLY succeeded in resurrecting her. Big Night 3, or Mye vs. Everyone Arc Start When she came back, she forgave Zeno, thinking that the Scythe itself had acted of its own accord...but she left him to think about it and went to see Zerlocke. She intended to finish her message to him, but overjoyed Zerlocke suddenly became morose again, and having enough of his melodrama, told the self-abusive vampire how it was, and sealed it with a healing kiss to revert all the damage he'd done to himself. On her way home she had another long adventure. First she ran into Daray, then Crispo, then she met the Welf Leonard yet again, found the lost Lemuro child Bojo, got in a fight with LaBelle and ran off in humiliation, ran into Munchie Bear who also took a liking to her, and then the two of them ran into a rather angry and protective Anthony who engaged the floating bear in a fight over possession of the Orycalope queen/cute pet bunnygirl. Disgusted, Mye wandered off and heard a scream in the woods....and decided to make a run for it, and in typical Hollywood horror fashion, tripped and hurt her leg. This drew the attention of a certain vampire who'd been after her for a while...but now he was powered up with his axe, and unfortunately for Mye it was his BAD side that she was facing now! He attempted to get her away from him, but was losing control with his power and proceeded to make an attempt on her virtue...until a certain bear returned with his laser! While he was distracted, Mye made for another escape, but was captured by Zerlocke's angry ex, Adria, who had revenge on her mind after Zerlocke spurned her. She made some threats then actually bit a large chunk out of Mye's neck. But Mye had a few tricks up her sleeve...it seemed to activate a dormant demonic power in her, one that only a glimpse of had been seen when she transported in front of the Scythe. Using this new-found strength, she teleported circles around Adria and was giving her a good run for her money until Adria mortified her by pulling the front of Mye's shirt down, giving everyone a show (much to the perverted Evil-side Zerlocke's delight) Without her hands to fight with, modest Mye was beaten down by Adria easily but Zerlocke interfered and used Adria's heart to restore Mye's magic and blood. Best friend's Girlfriend Arc Start When she finally returned home in poor condition, Zeno was at first worried and then got suspicious when he noticed that though there was blood on her shirt there were no marks on her neck, and that it just seemed too far-fetched to be true. Mye blew up at him over that, but they quickly forgave each other. Mye was happy again, but Zeno started acting a little weird, and started spacing out. And the happiness didn't last for long, because when the dragon boy from her story showed up on the doorstep with Mye's lost pants, Zeno assumed the worst again and punched him in the eye. This was the last straw for Mye, and she began to be a little passive-aggressive to Zeno, using Crispo to make him feel guilty by doting on him and cooking up a big bowl of nachos for him. In an attempt to smooth things over again, it was revealed by Tony that Mye loves gummi bears, and a bagful got Zeno in her good graces again. At this point it is also revealed that Tony is still pining for Mye, despite trying to get acquainted with the other available females, and he was secretly sending Mye the gummi bears with a note that says "I just want you to be happy" When Mye suspects it was Zeno all along, Zeno is surprised but thankfully for Tony, assumes it was his pal planning this all along to make him look good to Mye. Zeno decides to help Menu get some food for dinner when Mye is exhausted, and the sleeping Mye tempts Tony's bad alp side to take a peak into her mind...and enhance her dreams perhaps! But he stalls, and she wakes up in a panic after having a nightmare and bonks heads with Tony, knocking him flat. Tony tries to avoid her to the best of his abilities but she snags him and asks her to spend some time with him, worried that he is somehow upset with her. She opens up to Tony about her concerns for her boyfriend, and Tony gets all the wrong feelings over the very clingy and emotional Mye. Zeno comes home and invites her to a romantic picnic for two, and the event is cut short when Tony gives away the fact that he followed them because he finds Zeno's romantic lines incredibly narm-y and couldn't help himself from laughing. Tony's hat gets stolen for his troubles. Mye, after having such a bizarre last few days, requests that Zeno stay with her until she falls asleep. During the night something happens and Mye is almost surprised to find him gone in the morning, considering that he had mentioned watching her sleep in the past. Mye and Master Arc Start A curious case of hiccups causes Mye to transform in a slow and awkward process and not the shotgun style that happens when she sneezes. She goes downstairs to use one of her potions, while Tony watches from the shadows. Mye decides it's a good time to work and Tony asks if there's any way he can assist her, and she agrees to make him her apprentice. Crispo interrupts with a request for a healing kiss, she obliges and sends them both off for the time. Mye is attempting to make a potion, using a book that Kavonn lent to her, to finally remove her curse...and it keeps flopping on her. First Mannick approaches her when he sees how sad she looks. He says that he thinks that's not the whole story and tells her a secret he learned from wearing her hat, but promises not to tell anyone. Later, her brother sees how distressed she is and offers to help out with her problem. She stops working for a bit to prepare dinner for the house, and walks in on Charby and Menu looking guilty with an unconscious and obviously roughed-up Zeno laying on the kitchen floor. Exasperated, Mye scolds the two boys before Charby tells her that they did it for his own good (and left out the part for her sake where he asked where his girlfriend was while infected with crazy!) and asks if she's noticed anything unusual about his behavior. She admits that he seems to be a different person from when they first met...or from before he got that scythe, that is! Mye tells Charby that she thinks the scythe has had a negative affect on him, but Charby admits he thought Zeno was just possessed. Zeno finally comes to and seems to be back to his normal self again. Tony is sucking up to Mye while she cooks, so she asks him to bring her brother's soup downstairs. When she goes to the fridge to get him a drink to bring with him, Zeno gives Tony a fright and threatens him, revealing that he knows what Tony is thinking about Mye. To fully understand this part of the story, see Zeno for further info. After Mye wraps things up with dinner, Zeno comes back with a bag of gummi bears and wearing Tony's hat. She tells him to give him back his hat, not in her wildest dreams suspecting foul intent was involved in its theft by Zeno. Zeno says he will but when he intrudes on Mye in her room, she starts to get upset with him for acting creepy and out of character. He starts to tell her some strange things...then calls her Mina, her name before she died, and she starts getting assaulted by memories of her and her brother's deaths. A bloodied Tony bursts into the room and threatens Zeno, and he finally lets the sobbing girl go. But Mye, though confused, is no idiot: she smacks the hat off of impostor Zeno and Tony catches it. While inside Zeno's mind, Tony finds out that he is possessed by The Master and that he convinced Zeno to give him his body in exchange for Mye's safety, a promise which he fully intended to break before Tony rushed in. The cause for Mye's troubles is finally revealed as well, Master had caused a love enchantment on her in hopes of getting a suitable male body to jump into, but Zeno's constant interference was botching his plans, so he chose to possess the Scotodino instead out of impatience and spite. He could do little with Mye's body despite the fact that she was using HIS powers when she transformed into Bunny, because he couldn't take over her mind like he could with Zeno. The Master is ejected from Zeno and into Tony, who overpowers him before he can attack Mye. After the attack, Mye offers to heal Tony's various wounds and seems embarrassed when he declines. Mye later asks Tony if his appearance is the real way he looks, and admits to him that she thinks he's cute. She opts not to bother him about what happened in Zeno's mind, much to his relief. The Party Arc Start Charby' s big party is happening at Samrick's Mountain Castle, and Kavonn has magicked up a nice dress for Mye. They travel on Benito to the party, and Mye is looking forward to a romantic evening with her boyfriend. Zeno sees Tony picking gummi bears out of the trail mix and assumes he's doing it for him, and leaves Mye alone for the moment so he can surprise her with the gift. But before he returns, Azelea enacts a dastardly plan to ruin her evening (and probably give her a make-under) by splashing water all over her dress "by accident" She hauls Mye into the ladys room where they are both surprised to see two men and a leggy welf in a red dress, and one of them pulls a gun on them! Azelea is delighted, and disappears in a cloud of fairy dust to leave Mye to her fate. The trio hold Mye hostage while they try to figure out what to do with her (demon-phobe Sadick thinks she'll report them to Samrick) and Mye recognizes the elf as the same guy who hit on her when she was in Bunny form one time, and then realizes that the redheaded Welf is LaBelle who had been so nasty to her before! Mye keeps her cool until Sadick's sister Fay blunders in with a made-over Gabby, providing the perfect escape for Mye. She runs into Zeno, who delights her with his gift even though he is spaced out after being told by his sister that he's been long dead. They discuss this at length (Zeno had no idea Mye was 324 years old either!) Charby interrupts to say that Zeno is wanted in the Elite meeting. Mye is sad to see her boyfriend go, but she decides not to mope about it and goes to ask her best friend Tony to keep her company in the meantime. Tony has unfortunately drunken himself stupid, fumbles a love confession to Mye, the barfs up his breakfast in the men's room while a worried Mye waits outside. Eventually she asks another guy to check on him, and learns that he is passed out on the floor. She rushes in to help him and notices his hat is missing, which he replies it is still in the bathroom, and plants a wet smackeroo on Mye's lips. She pushes him away in shock, and he confesses his feelings to her again, but in German so she doesn't quite understand what he said before he tried to launch another kiss on her. She simply backed up and let him flop onto the floor, and asked him where the hat was. He tells her a demon ferret has it, and Mye decides the best way to go about it is to have some muscle, so she forces herself to sneeze by kicking up dust from the unused air dryer. She's quite distressed to find that the dress Kavonn made for her wasn't enchanted to scale with her size... She threatens the stinky weasel and rips a stall door off its hinges to get the hat back. She decides that giving it to drunk Tony is not a good idea, then puts it on herself and shrinks back to her original size to make the dress fit, but not quite used to it she takes on a sort of alp-ish appearance which pleases Tony very much. She goes back to Kavonn to demand that he fix her ruined outfit, or at least give her something more flattering for her Bunny body since he cannot use his staff to change her back (it could have disastrous results since their magics were a little different, he never used it to make physical changes to her body, just her outfits!) After cycling through several fanservicey outfits, Kavonn finally settles on something a little more elegant. She leaves Tony in their care and goes back out to find Zeno, whom she learned from Phineas has been waiting in the Hall with Zerlocke with nothing to do since the Elites hadn't let him into the meeting yet. However when she arrived, she found that Zeno had indeed been invited in finally, and only Zerlocke remained seated there. She decided to chance it and ask Zerlocke if Zeno was indeed in the meeting and not out looking for her, when she overheard Osbert and Nikodemus discussing how Zeno and Charby have already left. Upset that Zeno left without her, Mye listens to the two complain and hear that Zerlocke who has been quite honest about how he feels unappreciated for his work for the Elites, has been left completely out of the loop again and the party is ending. Then, to further upset her, they imply that Zerlocke is a cradle robber and Mye is one of Samrick's bimbos! So Mye decides to show them a thing or two and invites Zerlocke to dance with her. Ecstatic, Zerlocke pays off the DJ for Mye's request (anything jazzy) and she ends the night giving Zerlocke a kiss on the cheek, hoping that it will soften the blow of being yanked around by his superiors once again. Mye finds her brother being harassed by someone she's quite surprised to see, and the feeling is mutual: The Rose Sisters, children of the Orycalope kingdom who view Mye as their missing queen! They swear their fealty to Mye, who tells them to stay at Samrick's castle until she returns with help for the Orycalope kingdom's hopeful revenge. She gets Hexavier to carry Tony home. On their way, she learns from Victor what happened in the Elite's private room and rushes to Zeno's side as soon as they get home. The birthday Arc Start Mye takes a break from moping about what happened between Charby and Zeno long enough to plan a birthday party for Charby. She requests Tony go into town and grab two whole chickens for her. Meanwhile, new resident Yiska is making waves at the house and flirting with all the cute boys. She declines having dinner when she sees what Mye intends to prepare, and tries to warn Tony who blows her off for being too frank about something he's been trying to keep a secret from everyone, his crush on Mye. Tony regrets not listening when the LEMON chicken doesn't agree with him! Mye is quite upset, because she thought he would have trusted her with the information that lemons are bad for alps. The sickness Arc Start (Current arc, so no spoiling right now!) Mye wakes up feeling ill, and finds out the rest of the crew is feeling under the weather as well. Mye immediately thinks it's because of the dinner she prepared, but her brother claims it is actually mono. And because that's called the "Kissing disease", eyes turn to Mye in accusation. Mye of course takes major offense and defends her virtue, Crispo defends her by saying that her healing kiss shouldn't be giving them mono. Mye also points out that she didn't kiss Azelea recently either and she has it. Then Mye realizes if she did get it, she's been drinking straight from the milk carton and could have spread it that way. When the guys suggest she kiss them all to cure them, Mye calls them selfish, but then feels guilty about the cranky outburst and sets off to go mix a cure potion for the house. Kavonn offers to give her a cure, but Mye is unsure of his reasons, but decides to receive it anyway. Category:Orycalope Kingdom Category:Main Characters Category:Wizards Category:Housemates Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Zombies Category:The Crew